falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Pack
Origins As I crawled onto the shore I looked over my shoulder at the prison out to sea, then to my brother and smiled "free at last". We had been swimming in that icy water and now our prison issues where all wet and we needed to find dry clothing before we ended up like the poor dead bastard lying on the shore. After searching a few houses in the nearby town ("was it even a town?") we had a change of clothing ("if only mine wasn't so small"), we pressed on following the shore until we came across a large town, we heard gunfire! so we decided to skip around the town fearing it was the police searching for escaped inmates. The next large town we came across we encountered what I thought was a man, until he tried to bite Frank, I snapped his neck with ease. Shortly afterwards we came bumped into a man in a supermarket ("I say bumped into him, Frank saw him from a distance so we followed him in there") he looked like he hadn't eaten for days, and the 12 gauge he had in his hands made him look like a crazy wild... no scared cat, ("how can somebody have eyes that big") anyway he started shouting at us and the aimed his shotgun at me, Frank took him down and snapped his neck ("it was self defence. well, that's what we tell people"), Frank called dibs on his shotgun I ended up with a bloody machete ("damn thing wasn't even sharp") and we headed inland too many of them crazy biting screamers around this area, we managed to avoid them ("the shotgun didn't even have any cartridges with it, it might as well been a metal bar"). We followed the powerlines then the road and at the next junction we decided to turn right ("mainly because of the gang of screamers that was... harassing a cow, but gotta look on the brightside, my clothes fit now"). After following the road we came upon a petrol station and was greeted by a copper ("well, he was dressed like one") and he told us the place was called Eden, and he laid down the law, and the rules, and when we asked him about the screamers he looked at us funny and laughed then walked off back to his deckchair at the side of the road. Me and Frank spent a few days in that town ("more like a village if you ask me") and traded our shotgun for an axe, and strangely people gave us food ("gave us food!!"). We met a whole host of people there over the next few days, heard some gossip mainly about the various groups, the Order and Forsaken seem like the biggest we even heard some trash talk about a bunch of guys taking down what I can only imagine was number one on the FBI's most wanted list ("some fella called Bejorn or something"). Anyway to get to my point.... During those few days me and Frank started to get the picture of what had happened and what was currently going on and after a bit of brainstorming decided on what we would do to make our way... "We could make a killing here." Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements Category:Mercenary settlements